Bankotsu's Qualities: Good vs Bad
by Tempest78
Summary: A compilation of all of Bankotsu's strengths and weakness and his Bio.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it, which belongs to the talented Rumiko Takahashi. The Quotes from my friend Charlie, are his words of wisdom. I however, I have gathered and put together this entire compilation. **

**A/N I'm often asked, "Why Bankotsu, What is so special about him?" So, I've compiled a list of why, and everything about him, besides his looks and hair *giggles* that's a given :P Please enjoy, and let me know what you think? This is where I will dedicate the entire page to Bankotsu. His Bio, weaknesses, strengths, ect.**

He is the undisputed leader of the Schichinatai. Though he is the youngest, he is by far the strongest of the group.

**Profile This info comes from the Inuyasha Companion itself: **

Bankotsu is the final member of the Band of Seven to appear, but is the first to be revived. As their leader, he is the only member of the Band of Seven who has directly dealt with Naraku, choosing to leave his teammates in the dark about their involvement with the demon. Although he is the youngest member of his group, he is well-respected for his skills in battle.

After reuniting with the Band of Seven, Bankotsu's first order is to retrieve his halberd, Banryu. When the band was killed ten years prior, the feudal lord responsible took Banryu as a reward. Bankotsu brutally murders an entire army to retrieve his blade, and then he proceeds to hunt down Inuyasha. The scent of bloodshed from that battle draws Inuyasha and the others to Bankotsu, where they soon discover that the youngest of the Band of Seven is also the most powerful. With Kyokotsu and Mukotsu already dead, their Shikon fragments have been given to Bankotsu, augmenting his strength even more.

He is an extremely powerful fighter and is able to go toe-to-toe with Inuyasha without backing down. Bankotsu soon realizes that he is not powerful enough when his halberd is cracked by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. After the battle, Bankotsu discovers that Renkotsu has been keeping the Shikon shards that he took from Kagome for himself, and with a little coercion uses the shards to power-up his damaged blade. With this he is able to deflect the Wind Scar as if it were nothing.

Although he is powerful, Bankotsu's simple demeanor costs him greatly. Bankotsu realizes too late just how deceptive Renkotsu has become. Bankotsu felt a deep empathy with Jakotsu and respected his loyalty, but Renkotsu killed Jakotsu for his shard, in hopes of gaining enough power to overthrow Bankotsu. Because of this act of betrayal Bankotsu mercilessly avenges his fallen comrade and takes all of the shards Renkotsu had so greedily kept for himself.

Now with seven fragments in his body and two in his halberd Bankotsu heads off to destroy Inuyasha once and for all. The two battled deep inside Mount Hakurei and Inuyasha slowly cuts the Shikon shards out of Bankotsu's body as the battle progresses. Inuyasha manages to slice Bankotsu in two, and as one half turns to bones and dust his other half is taken by Naraku, its shards removed, and the last remnants of the final member of the Band of Seven becomes extinct.

**The Meaning Behind the Name:**

"Bankotsu" means "brute courage" and "recklessness". When broken down into individual kanji "Banko" means "barbarian" while "tsu" means "skeleton" or "remains". Each of the Band of Seven have the latter character in their names, which relates to the fact that they are actually undead.

This Information below, I have compiled myself:

Name: Bankotsu

Occupation: Leader of the Schichinati

Gender: Male

Race: Zombie {although he used to be human}

Age: 17 yrs old

Hobbies: Killing

Preferred Weapons: Halberd Banryu

Height: about 5ft 4in

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black, long, in a braid, with bangs.

**Bio: **

Bankotsu is a skilled mercenary and has killed many people; however, he frequently shows a sense of honor and compassion, though only for his six companions.

Although evil with an insane blood lust, Bankotsu has a cute side to him.

Bankotsu both the most powerful and final member of the Shichinintai to make his presence felt. Despite his youthful appearance, he is the Shichinintai's leader.

Banryu is, a relatively small Zanbatou. Zanbatou were first used in the Feudal Era (or Sengoku Jidai) to take down the rider and his horse at the same time.

General Info: Fun-loving, homicidal, childish, loyal, and trustworthy. Has a habit of counting how many people he's killed; after his appearance in the series he had killed over 1000 people, before then he had killed 999 exactly. His pet name for the Banryu is his 'Baby', or 'Companion'

Despite being the youngest, Bankotsu is the leader of the Shichinintai. He has incredible strength which allows him to wield Banryu with ease. Prideful, yet very innocent and naive underneath, Bankotsu is quite a bit like his opponent, Inuyasha. Acting very playful when he fights, it often seems like life has become one big game for him. He himself even makes a few comments saying to enjoy life while one can. Overall, he's a very formidable fighter, whose self-confidence ends up being his downfall.

**Now for his strengths and weaknesses:**

Despite Bankotsu being a cold blooded killer he was still a person and I think he would have made an interesting one to know. I guess with everything I've seen and been through, it's hard to just write someone off for being a killer...

Everything I've lived through and with, if there is one good thing I've taken from it, it's a deeper understanding for others. No one person is simply one emotion, they simply chose to cover themselves with that emotion, so no one can see the others deep inside.

Eventually maybe, start to forget those emotions are still there deep inside, But they are there. Regardless of if they choose to act on them.

Yes he's sadistic and a killer he loves to kill- there is no denying that! But he's still human, and has a heart. He merely conceals his heart from others.

It cannot be denied that Bankotsu's motivation for fighting is more selfish and 'villain-like' than Inuyasha's. Bankotsu, while he does fight for his comrades, his primary reason for fighting is his love of the adrenaline rush he obtains while in combat or by slaughtering the weak, and for power. {Thanks for pointing that out Sangotaku6}

He obviously doesn't trust easily. This can be a huge weakness, but keeps his heart safe from betrayal.

I look past what everyone sees and latches onto the bloody killer and ruthless mercenary sides those are so common. I see the childishness, the weaknesses in the battles. The mind games, {all his taunts are for one reason. He's toying with Inu trying to make him mad enough to slip up so Ban can take advantage of that and turn the fight}

Also I know there are reasons he became cold and ruthless, some are hinted at but none are actually explored. I like to explore those reasons it makes him more humane and less of something to shun.

One of the wisest things I've ever heard is : "All is but a facade" {my friend Charlie, is very wise.}

**Quotes from my wise friend Charlie, that I feel really applies here: **

"The archetype of good and bad do not exist. Good does good because of their past. Evil turned evil because of their past. No person is born a hero, no person is born a villain. People live for their own desires, not simply to be an angel or a devil. There is much, much more."

"There is no defining line of what is good & what is bad. It goes from white-grays-black. Not White-Black. Nothing is clear, the reasons people do what they do are only known to them, and why they do so is their own desire. All is but a façade."

"The hero is the hero only from his point of view. The one he fights is the villain. But if you are the villain, you see yourself as a hero! And THEY are the villain! Nothing is clear! People don't understand how the world works. Good & evil don't really exist in a solid state."

"Good and evil both exist in everyone, they choose what they will be themselves. Just depends on how much weight gets put on one side, and if you choose to balance yourself, or fall down into one of them, cast into something you don't want."

**Respect and Leadership:**

Bankotsu respects his comrades abilities, as long as they stay in line and don't go against him, he's actually pretty decent to them. Most leaders would eat, and drink first and give the others whatever is left, but he eats, and drinks with them. He sits and talks with them. He's the leader, no doubt about it, but he also treats them with respect, where as most especially back in those times, did not. Like any good leader, when someone acts up, he's quick to reprimand and discipline them.

His comrades aren't just grunts, they are partners. Most leaders, would only use them as grunts. Also most leaders only lead, they didn't do hunting, cooking, wood gathering and such, where as he's done everything he's asked of his team. So he may be a bit of a bully when it comes to making people follow his orders and remember their places, BUT when they do remember their places, he treats them as equals and respects them. He also would have died for any of his comrades.

He didn't have to stay and fight Inuyasha at Mount Hakurei, he could have been like most leaders, and just left, when Inu gave him the option. Instead, he chose to stay and avenge his comrades deaths. That is one hell of

**Cunning:**

I think Ban is smarter than Ren, just playing dumb about it. You don't become leader by sheer force and no brains. He's playing possum, to see what Ren will do. How could he have known what Inu was thinking or what Ren was going to do or about the shards Ren was hiding? He's a better strategist than Ren which in itself shows he's smarter than people think, in battle he's a frigging genius!

He's impatient, to word things just right takes too much time for him, so his impatience shows through, thus the aggravation over writing a simple letter, and bouncing his knee. BUT because of that, everyone writes him off as stupid, or slow when in fact he's the very opposite.

He is a smart ass and he's impatient, but he is NOT stupid! There is no doubt he is the alpha male, and no question as to why, it's not just looks and power! He's smarter than he lets others think- which leads me to the next one.

**Battle:**

Do you know why he's constantly insulting Inu during the battles? He isn't just being childish there's a specific reason for it. To anger Inu.... angry people tend to slip up easier, if Inu is angered enough; he miscalculates.

I've watched they battles from several diff points of views. I see it from Inu's side, Ban's side and the viewers sides, well as like a tactician or fighter's point, because I am a martial arts Instructor. It's not just showing his childishness. He's provoking Inu into making mistakes. Inu as well is a helluva good strategist, but he's also ruled by his emotions, where as Ban isn't ruled by emotions. He has emotions, everyone does.

Like any good fighter, he's learned to block them out during most times. By locking out his emotions, he has a huge advantage in battles. On the same token, Ban focuses on power for his punches, leaving him vulnerable and wide open to unexpected counters, like when he blocked Inu's sword and Inu cut out the jewel shards. This leaves him vulnerable to quick attacks, because compensating, or blocking, takes time. The quicker the attacks, the more vulnerable he will be at this point.

**Stubborn and cocky:**

Ban does what he wants, if he decides he doesn't want to do it, by golly no one will be able to make him either! He thinks himself unbeatable due to his strength. Never ever think you are the best, because there is ALWAYS someone better than you out there.

He loves to trash talk his opponents, and we can all see how he became so cocky. It would take one helluva lot of strength to left Banryu. Weapons back then and armor were made of iron. Anyone who can wield a weapon of that magnitude and use it with such is, damn well deserves to be a little cocky.

This is also where his childish side comes into play. When being stubborn, he's much like a petulant child, with the whole 'I don't want to and you can't make me' attitude. He's not a child by any means, but he acts like one at times. However this childishness is part of what makes him so adorable. A man, who loves to be playful as well as knowing when it's time to be serious, who could possibly resist that?

This can be problematic in battle, however- thus it's both a strength and weakness.

**Teamwork, **

**Loyalty, **

**Pride, **

**Playfulness, **

**Understanding, **

**Tolerance, **

**Consideration, **

**Compromise, **

**Devotion, **

**Respect, **

**Compassion, **

**Wisdom. **

ALL of these are qualities of Bankotsu; sadly, quite often tend to get over looked by most people.

He'd have to be Understanding to tolerate all of his comrade's different personalities, and still bring them together to equal the power of 100 men. That takes one hell of a wise, and compassionate leader.

Also remember, he had to use his strength alone, to keep all of the Schichinatai in line, so he's not weak, or stupid.

For those of you who need 'proof' I urge you to re watch the Schichinatai arc of season 5 again, and see if you can't see these things for yourself, I guarantee they are there! Such as the examples I'm now going to list below:

Like the way he avenged Jakotsu's death:

You saw he was clearly upset, and wasn't going to let it go unpunished.

You saw that when he punishes, it is without mercy, and that he will not tolerate betrayal!

Ban would see weaklings as bothersome, and destroy them like 'weaklings aren't worth my time' thus they hold 'no appeal' for him, as he tells Inu in their fight. {Kagome is NOT weak, but that will be another page.}

As their leader, he is the only member of the Band of Seven who has directly dealt with Naraku, choosing to leave his teammates in the dark about their involvement with the demon. Although he is the youngest member of his group, he is well-respected for his skills in battle.

Now why he chose to leave them in the dark? Personally, I think it was so they could live free and enjoy their time on earth {like he tells Kikyo to}

In the conversation with Inu he didn't really think Naraku would betray them and talked about killing anyone even Naraku who gets in his way- so he's not about to let anyone, even Naraku control him {thus his stubbornness} He also clearly scoffs and states 'I don't befriend demons' which means he'd never be involved with a demoness.

He tells Inuyasha 'You can't understand man's world, were strength is your only hope for survival!' This alone, proves he's had one helluva rough past and grew up 'survival of the fittest' So now, I ask you to stop and think of why?

In conclusion I will say this, EVERYONE has their past, and reason, that have molded them into who and what they are, next time look deeper before simply writing someone off.


End file.
